Last Hope
by muftimuffins
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin offers Dr. Frankenstein a creature with magical abilities that could help his brother. Little he knows that creature is a werewolf named Red. (Frankenwolf, Jefferson X Victor Broship)
1. Chapter 1: The Package

"So, I trust you brought the package?" Victor said when he heard the familiar puff of magic materializing behind him. Rumpelstiltskin flashing in and out of his lab was something Victor had grown accustomed to. Rumple just tsked.

"Really, Victor, you shouldn't refer to the creature as a 'package'. She has feelings too, you know" he said.

_She?_

Victor whirled around and sure enough there was Rumplestiltskin, his rosy complexion unsettling, as usual, but next to him was a cage. In the cage was a wolf. A giant, living breathing, (but seemingly knocked out) black wolf. He almost jumped out of his own skin.

"What?! When I agreed to this, I assumed the creature would be deceased...or at least stable...and not a common wolf!" he cried, feeling like he had been cheated. Victor had been waiting for this night for months now, after Rumple had promised he'd bring him a creature with magical properties that could help his brother. The wolf looked like an ordinary wolf.

"She's not just a common wolf, dearie! Oh no, she is much more than that..." Rumpelstiltskin said in his usual cryptic voice. Victor was about to protest, demand he give him a straight answer, but he anticipated his anger.

"Wait a minute, dearie. I'll explain more, just lead me to one of the dungeons in this castle. I'll show you how...special...she is in a moment. We're just going to need more space, but it needs to be enclosed or else she'll run."

"She's a fighter, that one!" said another voice from behind. Suddenly, Jefferson was standing at the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. He wore darker clothing, for Victor's sake. Victor and Jefferson had gotten to be close friends, after helping that young queen. Jefferson would pop by and tell him tales of the places he'd been and seen, letting him examine the mystical objects he'd collected on his journey.

"Hello, Jefferson" he said in a bored voice, anxious to get this over with.

"Hello, Victor. Really, we should get her to a closed off place. Almost took my eyes out! You'll like her. She'll bring some color to this place!" he smirked, walking towards the wolf. Victor rolled his eyes.

"Can we get along with this? I would like to begin my work soon!" he said, impatient. Rumpelstiltskin just smirked.

"Lead the way, dearie".

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin and Jefferson had managed to get the wolf into a cell without much problem. Victor made sure the cell was as far away from his brother's as possible. It was amazing how far that actually was.

"Alright, buddy, you ready for this?" Jefferson almost sniggered. Victor just gave him a puzzled look, not sure what to expect. They all turned towards the wolf, who was still knocked out cold. Then, suddenly, with a wave of his hand, the wolf wasn't there anymore.

In the wolf's place was a girl wearing a long, deep red cloaked hood.

Victor didn't know what to think or say.

"Alright, Victor, you look like you're gonna vomit. Let me explain. You see that girl? She is also the wolf. You hear me? She's a werewolf. She's a magical creature. Her heart, her blood, her saliva could be useful in helping your brother. If not, you'll make some sort of discovery. You'll be the first in either of our world's to study a werewolf" Jefferson explained proudly, leaning in to get a better look of the girl. But Victor was still confused. He turned to Rumpelstiltskin.

"What's in it for you?"

The imp just giggled. "What's in it for me is my business, dearie. Now, I must be off. Best leave you to get acquainted with your test subject. Come, Jefferson, I'm still going to need you for this..." he commanded. Jefferson groaned, but followed him out. Before he left, he gave Victor a wink.

"I'll be back!"

Victor just nodded, walking cautiously towards the unconscious girl.

I can't keep her like this! She's a person, not an animal...well...not right now...but she could be dangerous...I better keep her here, just until morning...

Dr. Frankenstein studied her face for a while, wondering what Jefferson was so excited about. She had milky white skin which was smudged with dirt, obviously from a fight. Her dark hair was in tangles, scattered beneath her. She was covered in her cloak, her red cloak. That red was making him uneasy.

"...mmm..."

He felt the wind get knocked right out of his as he realized she was waking up. Victor wasn't ready to explain things...not yet.

So, he scurried out of the room, leaving the girl in the dungeons. It wasn't until he got to his bed chambers did he realize he didn't even know her name.

* * *

A/N:

**Sooo, watcha think? I like to think of it as a kind of Rumbelle situation...kinda. I'm really excited for this, I've had this idea for a long time and I hope you liked it! :D please review! **


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck

Red awoke with a soft yelp, clutching her heart. She looked around, realizing she had no idea where she was. She was in some sort of…dungeon? Was it night or day? Light shone through the small window above her, but it wasn't the yellow sunlight she was used to. It was…white. Was it moonlight?

Her head was hurting too much to tell.

_"Okay Red…just…go back and recount what happened before you woke up here. Then you'll find your way out…" _she thought, shutting her eyes to recall memories.

She had been running through the forest, looking for Snow. They had gotten separated again…and she was tracking her scent. Then…there was a dark, hooded person in front of her….there was a flash…had she been in wolf form? Yes. Now, she was human again.

Red sat up gingerly, holding her pounding forehead. Suddenly, she felt something wet. Blood.

Cursing, Red took another look around and saw a wooden door. She was too weak to get up and see if she could open it. If she really was in a dungeon, then chances were it'd be locked. And whoever had taken her had weakened her somehow, so she couldn't even turn. Red unexpectedly realized how cold she was. Looking down, she noticed parts of her clothing were torn. She could see skin.

_"My Gods…what happened?"_

* * *

"So, how exactly do I work with a werewolf?" Victor asked Rumplestilsken as they made their way towards the girl's cell. Victor had summoned him that morning, desperate for more information. He only knew bits and pieces of information about the creatures from the Enchanted Forest from Jefferson, and never once had he talked about a werewolf.

"Well, you might wanna help her recuperate first. She got one nasty hit to head while I was…procuring her for you. She was in her wolf form when I found her, and she is one of the few of her kind that can shift at any time. She has self control. So, I took it away, but only for a while, so I could control the wolf and have it come along with me of its own free will. But…then Jefferson made a wrong move…" he stopped explaining for a moment to give Victor a look of distain, "and the wolf attacked. Or tried to. So, I had to put her into unconsciousness…."

Victor just stood there. He blinked once, then twice, trying to take everything in. _So,_ he thought, _I could very well die in the process._

"Trust me, dearie. She'll cooperate. I've put a spell on this castle, so she can't leave. She belongs to you know, dearie!" he grinned wickedly. Before Victor could ask any more questions, the imp was gone.

He took deep, long breaths and forced himself to unlatch the door. Pushing his way inside, Victor found her sitting against the wall with her knees to her stomach. He squinted a bit, the intensity of her cloak still disconcerting.

She lifted her head, eyes widening. He gasped when he noticed her brilliant emerald irises. They almost hurt to look at. Before he could begin to explain, her voice overpowered his.

"Who are you?! Where am I!? Why have you brought me here?! Answer me!" she demanded, almost growling. Victor was at a loss for words. No women had ever spoken to him like that before. He wasn't insulted…just a little afraid.

"My name is Victor Frankenstein. I mean you no harm. You were brought to me by Rumplestilsken. He says you withhold magical properties that can help me. My brother, he's….sick….and I'm getting desperate. Please, I need your help!" he pleaded calmly, throwing his hands up in defeat. Red just eyed him suspiciously, not fully believing a word he said.

"Why should I trust you?! You could have just asked me, you know. There was no need to kidnap me! Aughhh…" she groaned, holding her head once more. Her gloved hand was covered in blood now. She cursed under head breath, glaring at Victor with hate.

"I didn't know you'd be…a person. I was just told I'd be receiving a…a creature…" he said weakly.

"A creature, huh? A monster? Is that what I am to you? I suppose because I'm just an animal, I belong to you now, right?!" she spat with venom, then whimpering when her head throbbed even harder at her outburst. Victor carefully stepped forward, making sure to keep his hands where she could see him.

"Are you…alright? Do you need some help?" he said gently. She just glowered at him until she felt another stab of pain. She then nodded, reluctantly letting him take her hands and lifting her up. She felt sore, and she when she tried to walk she realized she'd have to limp.

Victor put his arm around her waist, to prevent her from falling. She recoiled at his touch, but she felt less pain with his support.

It wasn't until they were almost out the door when he realized how…exposed she was. Her dress was torn up and dirty. There was a huge tear on her side, exposing a part of her side. He cleared his throat, forcing himself to stare ahead and not focus on the fact his arm was touching her bare flesh. He was a doctor; he'd treated and seen far worse.

"Where am I? Why does everything look so strange?" she said suddenly, looking around with a bewildered look on her face.

"I believe your people call it the Land Without Color. I've been to the Enchanted Forest before, and while color is beautiful I think I prefer my home here…" he mumbled, eyes darting to her hood. She smirked, pulling it up over her head.

_Suffer then_, she thought.

_You're going to be handful,_ he thought.

Victor managed to get her into one of the many bedrooms in the castle. She swatted his hands away from her, limping towards the bed. She lied down, moaning and groaning curses towards him. Victor just eased himself into the room and towards her, making sure his voice stayed steady and calm.

"I'm a doctor, you know. I'm going to help you, alright? Just…lie back. You might have a concussion…" he said when he got to her side. Her glower hadn't faltered, but she didn't protest when he pressed his hand against the back of her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't even know your name…" he said, trying to make small talk. Victor knew that when she got better and stronger, she could turn at any moment and kill him. He needed to gain her trust.

_"Kidnapping her was the worst possible thing to do in this situation…"_ he thought bitterly. She just looked at him hesitantly, and then opened her mouth.

"Everyone just calls me Red" she said simply. Victor gave her a strange look.

"You're not going to tell me your real name? I gave you mine."

"You're taking me prisoner in another world, why would I give you my actual name?" she replied, her voice dripping in sarcasm. Once again, Victor was stunned into silence. Other women he had met were all so soft spoken and gentle. She was...completely different. She was as intense and fiery as her name. Red was the perfect name for her.

"Alright…Red. You've got a nasty gnash on your forehead, which I will tend to in a moment. So far, I don't think you have a concussion but we'll have to wait and see…" he murmured, getting up to get his bag of supplies.

"You really trust me alone? I could leave at any time, you know" she said smartly. He just shook his head.

"You can't leave. I would strongly advise you not to try" he said gravely before turning on his heel and walking out the door. Red just said back, crossing her arms in anger. She was so utterly confused and frustrated with the situation, she couldn't even think.

_"Am I really going to help him? He's a madman! He wants me to help him help his brother…how?! I've got no other magical qualities besides being able to turn into a wolf! How is that useful? And what does he mean by I can't leave? I should have known Rumplestilsken was behind all this…if this man associates with the likes of him, he must be evil! He doesn't seem to be evil…but it could be a trick. He's gonna wait until I let my guard down, and then kill me! Or worse…don't trust him, Red! Wait until you're strong enough to turn. Force him to let you leave. Wait…he's coming back…"_

They sat in uncomfortable silence while Victor tended to Red's wound. He had to admit, he was impressed. She hadn't even flinched when he put the alcohol on her forehead to clean it. But he supposed she had other things on her mind besides a couple of minor injuries.

"Can I look at your foot? It might be sprained…or broken…"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. When it comes to things like broken bones, I heal fast…" she said. That seemed to have peaked his interest.

"Really? How does that work?" he asked curiously. Red suddenly realized exactly how she was going to help him.

"Wait a moment! Are you…are you going to cut me open and...Dissect me?! To see if my heart or my liver could help your brother?! You're insane! I won't do it!" she yelped, jumping out the bed. Victor tried to stop her, but she was too strong. Red pushed right past him, running out the door.

She had no clue as to where she was going. Red figured if she climbed down enough sets of winding staircases, she'd find a way out. Eventually, she came across a large room with a large, grand set of doors. Her heart was beating wildly. This was her chance.

She broke into an all out sprint and pushed the doors open with all her remaining strength.

She could smell the night. The pine wood trees, the drying rain on sweet grass, the beautiful breeze-

And then she could feel _pain_. It was like a thousand lightning bolts were piercing her skin, hitting right at her heart. It was pain like no other. She couldn't take it, it was too much. Red let out a blood curdling scream and dropped to the floor.

That was how Victor found her a couple minutes later. He was stunned at how cruel Rumplestilsken really was. He kneeled over, tenderly picking her up and taking her back into the castle all the while chanting _"I'm sorry" _under his breath.

* * *

**JFC I FEEL LIKE THIS IS GOING REALLY FAST AND IDK IF THIS IS EVEN WORTHY. ..I kinda like Sassy!Red, cause I think after finding out she's the wolf and basically going through all this crap, she gets stronger and builds walls makes herself into a basic badass. Victor, all he wants to do is prove himself by "curing" his brother. So, when he's promised a chance he's like "YISS!" then he realizes it's a person, he's like "WAIT WHAT" and now because he made the deal, he's kind just stuck with her. But he wants to make this work because he's desperate. She just wants to get home, but she's stuck too. **


	3. Chapter 3: Colors

_A/N: IM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG I HAVE SCHOOL STUDYING AND STUFF BUT I MADE THIS EXTRA LONG FOR YOU GUYS SO :D ENJOY! PLSS REVIEW AS WELL! _

* * *

Once more, Red awoke with a start. But this time instead of waking up on the cold hard ground, she had awoken on a soft bed covered in warm blankets. Red thought for a moment that she was back home and everything had just been one giant nightmare. But when she fluttered her eyes open, she saw a pair of pale blue ones staring back at her. She almost screamed, but something stopped her. Those eyes…the color was so…strange. Color. _Maybe she was home._

Red sat up, looking around desperately. But, she was heartbroken when she saw the white light pouring through a grey window. She looked to her side and saw Victor standing above her, looking slightly startled, but relieved.

"You're okay…good. How do you feel, Red?" he asked gently. Memories of the night before flooded through her. Red touched her heart subconsciously, as if trying to protect it.

"What did you do to me?" she asked in a low, breathless voice. Victor hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Red…I did not know that was what would happen if you tried to leave. Rumpelstiltskin only told me that he'd put a spell on the castle…are you alright?" he explained, touching a cool rag to her head.

_"Everything seems to be Rumpelstiltskin's fault here…"_

Red just nodded, not having enough strength to argue. This was all too much to take in. She just lies back, closing her eyes.

"Would you like to be left alone?" Victor asked quietly, feeling a little uncomfortable. He felt relentless guilt for taking away her freedom.

_"She belongs to you now..."_

"Yes, please…" she croaked out, sounding on the verge of tears. Victor just nodded, walking out as quickly as possible. He closed the door behind him on his way out, but before he turned the corner he could hear muffled noises of small sobs. Heaving a deep sigh, Victor walked to his room ready for some sleep.

But when he got there, Jefferson was sitting on his bed.

"Hello, Victor. How've you been?" he asked casually, pretending to pick at his nails. Victor just glared at him.

"Jefferson. I know…possess…a girl-"he began, choosing to ignore Jefferson's suggestive look, "who could be the key to another chance for my brother to live. But...she's an actual person. I've taken her life away from her…" he whispered, beginning to pace steadily.

"I think you just got screwed by Rumpelstiltskin."

Victor could always count on Jefferson for words of wisdom when he needed it most.

"Very funny, my friend…anyways, what exactly is in it for him? What's he to gain?"

Jefferson shrugged. "That girl, Red, she's one of the close friends of Princess Snow White. A good, strong ally. It's part of Regina's plan to bring her down. Rumpelstiltskin owed her a favor, so now here she is. With Snow White all alone and vulnerable, she's an easier target. I don't know, I try and stay out of her messes…"

Victor listened carefully. So, he had one of the closest friends of a princess, a person with power, prisoner. Wonderful.

"Well, I gave her a room and tended to her wounds. She's not a complete captive…" he murmured.

Jefferson gave him a knowing look. "Don't get too attached to her, Victor…she's not a puppy. She's a wolf…." He warned. Victor just shrugged his shoulders limply, settling himself down on an armchair. His head was swirling.

"Well, tomorrow my work begins...I'll just take some of her hair…." He said, talking more to himself then Jefferson. Then, his eyelids slowly came down and he was fast asleep. Jefferson smirked a little, and then got up, taking a small detour down the hallway.

He heard the quiet breathing of someone behind a door. Looking around mischievously, Jefferson slipped into the room. He was a little startled by the sudden splash of vibrant red against the monochrome of the room, but his eyes settled on it. He inched closer to the sleeping girl, examining her.

Her face looked a little scratched up and pale, her hair splayed out underneath her. He had to admit, she was a beauty. _Something's gonna happen, I can feel it…_

Then her eyes fluttered open. Jefferson covered her mouth to keep from screaming, fearful of waking Victor. Only a muffled yelp came out, following her ripping his hand off her mouth.

"Who are you?" she hissed. Jefferson stepped away, bowing.

"Jefferson, at your service. Before you ask, I am from your world. The Enchanted Forest-"

"You are?" she asked excitedly, eyes lighting up. "Can you help me? Take me back?" Jefferson shook his head somberly, a little sad to see her face fall.

"Sorry, love, no can do. I happened to see everything that happened when you tried to leave. That was pretty brave of you, by the way. Jumping worlds would be even more painful, and I'd hate to see a pretty girl like you get hurt…" he winked for good measure. Red just scoffed.

"…do you know where Snow White is? If she's okay?" she asked quietly. Jefferson shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry…but I'd be happy to find out for you. I'm somewhat of close friends with Victor Frankenstein, so you'll be seeing me once in a while. He's not a bad guy, you know. Just let him do a couple tests, and you'll be free. Easy!" he said, smirking. Red just looked at him hesitantly, and then put her head back to rest. Jefferson took that as his cue to leave.

Taking his top hat from his head, he prepared to leave knowing full well he would come back and make sure both had survived each other.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby awoke and this time she awoke with ease. She was still in the soft, warm bed with a bandage around the gash on her side. Red decided it was best not to wonder when and how that got there. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on her door. Before Red could say anything, a small figure walked in cautiously. She was surprised to see it wasn't Dr. Frankenstein, but in fact a woman.

She was a small, delicate looking thing. Her white dress was modest, yet clean. She had black hair pulled up in a tight no-nonsense bun. Red looked closer and saw her eyes were grey. What her real eye color would be if this world was in color, she couldn't tell. The woman looked to be about in her late forties, early fifties, but there was beauty in her face, the kind that was worn in her face but evident in her eyes.

"Ah! I see you've awoken. How is our lovely guest doing?" she asked kindly, yet formally. Red cocked her head, a little confused.

_"If this is what he thinks holding someone captive is supposed to be like, then he's doing it wrong…"_

Red realized she was actually waiting for a response. "Oh, um, I'm doing a lot better, thank you…who are you?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Oh, my name is Elizabeth. The master has instructed me to make sure you are well attended to…you seem to be alright. Quite an uproar you started here, Miss. I've never seen the Master look so frazzled. Though, you are a wondrous thing, aren't you? I've never seen anyone like you before…" she said curiously, examining Red's overall appearance. Elizabeth had lived all her life as a servant for the Frankenstein family, and though Victor had told her about it she'd never actually seen…color before. Whenever Master Jefferson came for him, he always wore monochrome colors, for their sakes. But this girl…she was positively…vibrant. It would take some getting used to.

_"What does Master Victor even need with this strange girl, anyways? Lord only knows…it's not my place, best to stay out of it…" _she thought to herself, keeping her calms smile.

"Everyone calls me Red. Hello,Elizabeth" she responded, smiling kindly. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

"Hello, Red. Would you like some breakfast? Or perhaps for me to draw you a bath?" she asked, looking at Red's dirt smudged face.

"Actually...a bath would be nice…" Mary Grace made her way to the bath, but Red spoke up, "Oh, I can do it myself, that's really not-"

"Miss Red, it's my job. Please, just rest. I'll draw you a bath, and then after you're clean go downstairs and I'll have your breakfast waiting for you. Sadly, Master Victor will not be joining you. He's working on something in his lab. But, he has instructed me to bring you to him when you are ready. Alright?"

Elizabeth was out the door before she could say anything in return. Red sighed, crossing her arms and sitting back in her bed. She wished she could wander around, stretch her legs a bit. Red closed her eyes, leaning back against the headboard.

_"Just do what he wants, and you'll be free, Red…"_

* * *

Victor paced around his lab anxiously. He'd been waiting for Red for a good half hour. Elizabeth had awakened their 'guest' (he didn't want to think of her as his captive) an hour ago. He was about to lose his patience and order Igor to go retrieve the girl when the doors swung open.

There stood Elizabeth, and trailing behind her was Red. She had to admit, Elizabeth was pretty proud of her work.

After Red had bathed, she gave her a simple white dress she'd owned when she was Red's age. It was long sleeved, extenuating Red's small wrists. The skirt flowed out freely, drawing attention to Red's tiny waist. Her hair had been brushed free of its tangles and knots, leaving it silky and shiny. Elizabeth had styled it so it was half up and half down. Elizabeth had made sure to leave as little color on Red as possible, hoping to make things a little less unsettling for those who weren't accustomed to color. Her skin was pale and clean, her dress was white and her hair was dark. Only her eyes were striking with color.

Victor couldn't help but look shocked. The Red he'd seen was…in a word…wild. Her hair had been mussed and unkempt, face rosy and she had been wearing that bright cloak. Now she seemed…tame. Victor averted his eyes, not wanting to seem like he was gawking at the girl.

"Alright, thank you Elizabeth, you are excused. It's time to begin, Red."

A/N: hehehe that sounds kinda dirty :3 So i hope you liked this. EVERYONE SHIPS IT AHAHAHA. Def some little moments in the next chapter. STAY TUNEEED. :D


End file.
